The Marauders Ride Again
by HermioneSnapeloverduck99
Summary: When lives are cut short higher powers decide that three men deserve a second chance at life. After the Battle of Hogwarts, three couples are chosen to bring them back and their lives change forever. The Marauders are back with a vengeance. Very AU H/H N/L B/F
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own the Harry Potter series

The Marauders Ride Again

Prologue:

"Albus, something has to be done about those three. The last one just got here and they are driving us all insane!" An elderly witch told the late great Albus Dumbledore.

"They arrived many years before their natural time, what do expect Esmeralda? They are restless, it is only natural." Albus defended the young men chasing each other around the white empty room. "Their lives were cut short and what little time they did have was full of injustices and war torn times. They deserve to be young again, even if it is here."

"If you really feel that way Albus, that they were treated unfairly then maybe something could be done. I am sure the counsel would listen to your plea."

"Do you really think so Esmeralda?"

"Yes, the sooner they leave the better."

Meanwhile in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry three couples stood mourning their loses.

"Harry, so many people" Hermione said shell shocked as they witnessed the survivors attempt to pick back up their lives. At this point of time that involved gathering the dead and searching for loved ones. The Weasley's had lost two children: Ron and Ginny. Molly sat in between their lifeless body's trying to comprehend what had happened. The rest of her family gathered around her.

"I know, hopefully things will be better soon. Should we go over to them?" Harry was torn, he had just lost the only brother he had. The last time he spoke to Ron they fought. It all seemed silly now. Ron just couldn't get over the fact that after he stormed out Harry and Hermione turned towards each other and two days after their muggle marriage ceremony Ron had come back. He went ballistic and once more stormed out of the tent and left the couple alone. Now he is dead, as was his sister. Ron and Ginny were not the only loved ones lost in the fight, only a few feet down from the Weasley's laid Remus and Tonks. Both died by the others side, leaving a small son alone in the world with only as grieving grandmother left. The pain would fade for Harry and Hermione but would never truly leave.

Bill has never felt so torn in his life, he had just lost his two youngest siblings. He remembered when they were born, how his mother had sobbed over her long awaited daughter. Now she was gone, how would their family ever be the same again? His mother would never recover, she would has less cooking to do and hardly any laundry. There will no longer be nine hands on the special Weasley clock. The burrow would be miserable for everyone. In the back of his mind, behind all the grief and suffering he was so thankful that Fluer had made it out alive. He couldn't have survived this heart break without her, his flower in a time of darkness.

Neville held Luna close as they watched numerous people scurrying here and there. Sorting through the ruble that once had been Hogwarts. He could not believe that the castle that had stood for over a thousand years was now this. He had witnessed the fight, even killed Voldemort's snake. His Gran would never believe him when he told her about this. He had lost so many friends due to the battle but he hadn't lost his Luna. He loves her so much, pulling her even closer as they limped out of the ruble.

Albus and Esmeralda watched as the three couples dealt with the aftermath of the battle.

"They will do Albus."

"But they have all gone through so much tragedy in such a short amount of time."

"Yes, that is why they would be the perfect couples for this project. They will be loving but protective and cautious." Esmeralda said with a smile.

"If you think that this is the best course of action." Albus said stiffly. He knows that the counsel has already decided to use them.

" Oh and Albus you are to be their adviser."

"Oh bugger it."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

AN: Thank you 42 Brownie Bites for being the only person to review. Its nice to know that someone is reading this story.

Chapter 1

Three months have passed since the end of the war and things had finally started to calm down for Harry and Hermione. The wizarding world has not left them alone, demanding that they help rebuild the government with Harry as the new Minister of Magic and Hermione as his adviser. They both refused and moved to muggle London to continue their lives. Harry was accepted into a muggle pastry school and Hermione is Prof. Slughorn's new apprentice. She commutes to the school by the floo everyday. Their lives had been pleasant for the most part as they settled into their new roles in life. Harry is happy that he no longer has an evil dark lord trying to kill him at every second of every day and that he is finally doing something that he truly loves. Hermione is happy that she no longer has to figure out Voldemort's plan to kill Harry. Both are very content with their new lives and with each other. Their relationship is still going strong and is about to get stronger.

Bill and Fluer are happy, considering what they have gone through in the past few months. They spend a lot of their time at the Burrow with Arthur and Molly Weasley, trying to help them through their immense grief. Ron and Ginny will not soon be forgotten, no matter how much of a prick Ron was and how much of a creepy stalker Ginny once was towards Harry. Harry and Hermione will always be welcomed at the Burrow, even if Ron had nothing but bad things to say about them in his final days of life. Their marriage had never been easy, what do you expect when you get married in the middle of a war? Things are finally starting to look up for them, they have a stable home and reliable jobs. Although their lives are soon to be turned upside down.

Neville and Luna have never been happier. They just moved in with each other and are planning the rest of their lives together. Neville is planning the best way to propose to Luna and is trying to keep everything a secret form Luna, who of course knew everything that Neville was up too. Mrs. Longbottom had flooed her sobbing one day going on about how she was so happy for them. She of course promised not to tell Neville. She has her own secrets to keep from Neville...

"I will not do it!" Albus Dumbledore whined as he sat in the gate keepers office.

"You must Albus, this was your idea after all."

"No it was not, I think this is a horrible idea. They are too young for this, Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood are not even married!"

"You do not have to be married to be an effective parent Albus. It will happen, we have assigned which couple will have which child and everything should come out as planned."

"I cannot believe this is happening, forgive me Minerva. At least they will be different people...sort of"

"They will retain some memories of their former life. Such as who their friends were and some other things."

"Will James remember that Harry is his son?"

"It is a possibility, We are not entirely sure what memories they will have."

"Great, this is just fabulous." Albus said as he stood and made his way to the door.

"Oh, and Albus you get to explain this to them."

"You sir, are worse than Voldemort and Grindlewald combined." Dumbledore stormed out of the office muttering to himself and cursing.

Dumbledore could not believe he basically had to tell three young couples that they are pregnant with the souls of men old enough to be their fathers. It is going to be complicated and not fun in the slightest. Being dead is more work than being alive.

Harry and Hermione are fast asleep in their flat when Harry awoke with a start.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?, you are crazy." Hermione murmured as she rolled over

"Actually Mrs. Potter, he is quite sane" Dumbledore said as he stood in his favorite students bed room.

"What the.." Harry trailed off as he frantically searched for his glasses."

"Harry, is that Dumbledore?" Hermione asked squinting through the darkness

"Yes, it is me. How are you feeling Mrs. Potter? I must say it is strange calling you that."

"Who are you really and what do you want?" Harry asked as he flipped on his bedside lamp and pointed his wand at the unexpected visitor.

"I am a ghost Mr. Potter, I have something I need to tell you."

"What was the last thing we did together?" Harry questioned

"We went to Voldemort's secret cave to find his horcrux"

"Alright, I guess its safe. What information do you have for us?"

"The gate keepers decided that three men died to soon."

"You mean Remus, Sirius, and Harry's dad?" Hermione asked sitting up.

"Yes, so they decided to give them a second chance at life. To be reborn."

"You mean that they are coming back to life?" Harry said as excitement flowed through him.

"Yes and no, the can not simply just come back to life. There souls and memories will implanted in a new body."

"How?" Hermione asked until she realized what the old man was talking about. "No" She stated firmly.

"It has already happened Mrs. Potter"

"What? I'm confused"

"The child will look like yourself and Mr. Potter and can be either gender. They will have your inherited traits, which ever one you get will be your child, just with the memories and personality of the deceased man in question."

"There has to be a mistake, Hermione is not pregnant. Are you?" Harry asked as he looked at his wife like she had grown a second head.

"Um, I have been meaning to tell you." Hermione smiled weakly at her bug eyed husband.

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Yes"

"I'm going to be a daddy!" Harry shouted as he stood and proceed to jump around in circles on the bed.

"Harry! Settle down" Hermione laughed at her husband.

"You took this much better than the others" Dumbledore chuckled

"Others?"

"Yes, Bill an Fluer Weasley were selected as where Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Mr. Longbottom fainted when I told them. Mrs. Weasley cursed at me in french for a good ten minutes. I much prefer this."

"You mean that they are pregnant too?"

"Yes Mrs. Potter they are."

"How do we know which Marauder we have?"

"You will know Mr. Potter. I must be going, my time here is up." He gave them one last smile as he faded from view.

"I'm going to be a daddy" Harry said as he stared dreamily up at the ceiling. "I love you Hermione"

"You better Potter, I might be giving birth to your father."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

A/N: By the way, mon amour (aka: Bella Dragon) and I came up with this idea for a story. I would also like to thank 42 Brownie Bites for helping me with some ideas {Bella Dragon taking over: Erika! Me and you got some problems...jk...slightly} and being a confidence booster. Now on with this wacky story. Sorry for the long update and thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 3

Potter Flat

"Isn't she beautiful Harry?" Hermione cooed as she held her three day old daughter.

"Of course she is, looks just like her mother." Harry beamed down at their baby. It had been a long nine months and they are both happy that the pregnancy is over.

"She has your black hair"

"Thank Merlin that's the only thing she got from me." Harry laughed

"I happen to like most of your features Mr. Potter."

"Well I happen to love all of your features Mrs. Potter, and I love all of your features miss Aemilia." Harry made a face at the baby making her smile.

"How do you think this is going to work Harry, having a dead mans soul in our little girl?"

"I honestly do not know, we just have to go with the flow."

"I hate being unprepared."

"I know Love, but at least we have an adorable baby."

"That we do Harry" Hermione said as they both looked down at their little girl who had a hint of mischief in her chocolate brown eyes.

Longbottom Manor

"Please Luna?"

"I love you Neville but no, please stop asking me"

"Alright, what are we going to tell her when she asks why Mummy and Daddy never got married?"

"That we love each other enough not to need marriage." Luna said as she lifted her week old daughter out of her crib and cradled her in her arms.

"Gran is not going to let it drop."

"Neville, are you always going to live your life by what your grandmother thinks or are you going to start being your own man? We have a daughter to think about now. She is more important." Luna snuggled her baby close to her and she smiled at her boyfriend.

"OK Luna, I still cannot believe that she is here."

"Nether can I, I also cannot believe that I let you name her."

"Why? Whats wrong with her name? I happen to like it."

"Augusta Alice Longbottom-Lovegood, it is a mouthful for sure."

"I think it is perfect, isn't that right Gus?" Neville took the baby from Luna and held the chubby little blonde up.

"What am I going to do with you?" Luna laughed.

"I can't help it if I am a sexy beast" Neville grinned.

Saint Mungo's Hospital

"I love you so much Fluer" Bill Weasley said as he held his new born daughter for the very first time.

"As you should" Fluer grumbled "Give me back my baby" Fluer demanded as Bill paced the room.

"In a little bit dear, the family will want to see her."

"William" The Veela whined

"Fluer, please? Just let me show her off for a few minutes."

"Alright, Five minutes. You do not want to make me angry"

"Thank you dear." Bill kissed his wife as he headed out to the waiting room where the Weasley family is waiting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to Lunette Ginerva Weasley!" Bill beamed at his family as they all oohed and awed over the baby. His mother was crying and his father never looked more proud.

"You did good Brother" Fred said as he put an arm around his big brother

"Yes, when will we get to start training her?" George asked as he came up on his other side.

"NO" Bill said in horror "You are not coming near my baby."

"Come on Bill, it will be fine. Uncle Fred and Uncle George would never be bad influences."

"Boys do you remember what I am married to?"

"A freakishly hot French chick."

"No a Veela, remember how they are when they get mad?"

"She is only part Veela, she doesn't do that, does she?" Fred asked in pure fear.

"Oh yes she does, it is not fun, trust me. If anything happens to our baby, you will die." Bill pushed past his brothers and pried the baby away from his mother.

"We are having a party at the Burrow when you all come home. Harry and Hermione are coming and so is Neville and his girlfriend."

"Alright Mum, I need to get her back to Fluer now. Thank you all for coming." Bill took his daughter back to his wife with only seconds to spare.

"William, will she have wolf problems and Veela problems?"

"I don't know dear, she is a quarter Veela and a quarter Werewolf. I think we are screwed during her teen years." Bill laughed.

"I just hope that life is easy for her, that she wont be singled out too much."

"Dear, she is going to be the most popular girl in school. Look at her, she looks like her mother. Every girl will want to be her." Bill and Fluer looked down at the sleeping strawberry blonde.

"She is perfect."

?

"Well Albus, they have all been born." Esmeralda said with a wide grin. "They are finally out of our hair."

"I'm glad that you are pleased with this. Those poor couples are now forced into raising dead men."

"They are not dead anymore."

"No they are not, If I was not already dead there would be a line of people out to get me."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: We (meaning Bella Dragon) has over come our (her's) anger and have produced another chapter in record time. We (especially Bella Dragon) are very proud of it (because BD has wrote 2 sections of it. YAY). We believe there are some quite hilarious parts to in this chapter (though that could be because we wrote it in the middle of a HP marathon and at 12 in the morning), so laugh a lot...it relieves stress.

Disclaimer: All rights to those that deserve the recognition and that rightfully have the rights. We do not own anything Harry Potter related. Just the unique situations, such as old dead men spirits in young girl bodies...that sounds very wrong if you think about it.

Chapter 4

The years have flown by for the three couples as their children grew before their eyes. Gone are the cute little babies that were never much trouble. And now the best friends are five. Just days after their birthdays a very important revelation is occurring, one that the parents have been waiting for since that fateful visit from Dumbledore.

The Potter House

Harry stopped and leaned against the archway to the living room. His daughter, Aemilia, was sitting on the couch looking at what appeared to be one of the photo albums. The look on her face was one of wistful happiness.

"What's wrong sweetheart? What pictures are you looking at?" Harry asked as he walked into the room.

Aemilia looked up and smiled sadly at her father, "You have her eyes. Your mom's eyes."

Harry froze in place. A look of pure shock and disbelief on his face, "What? What did you say?"

Aemilia shook her head, the sorrow leaving her eyes, "I only said that you have Grandma Lily's eyes. She was so beautiful in her wedding gown."

"Oh, alright. I'll be right back, I've...uh...got to go tell your mum something," Harry said.

"Alright daddy." She said turning back to the photo of Lily, James, and their wedding party.

Harry paused as he neared the archway and looked back at his daughter. She was tracing one of the pictures the wistful happiness back on her face, "Merlin, I miss you Lily."

Harry's face was covered in shock. He turned and rushed to his bedroom, where Hermione was folding clothes.

"Mione! Oh Merlin! I can't believe it!"

"What? Is something wrong?" she demanded worriedly.

"You...you...yougavebirthtomyfather!" Harry stammered.

"What was that?"

"YOU GAVE BIRTH TO MY FATHER!"

"WHAT!"

"You gave...MERLIN! You BREAST FED my father!"

Down in the living room, Aemilia closed the album. Her lips forming a smirk.

Longbottom Manor

"Luna! It is not proper!" Neville pleaded with his longtime girlfriend.

"I do not want to marry. Neville, you know that. Besides Ally is perfectly happy and the new baby will be too. We do not need marriage to love each other." Luna said as she rose with difficulty from their bed, getting ready to start their day.

"I just do not want the kids to be bullied Luna, the way that we were." Neville said with pain filled eyes.

"Oh snuggle bear, they won't be bullied the way that we were. They will find friends that respect them for who they are, Ally has Aemilia and Lunette already and this one will make friends in no time."

"I hope you are right." Neville said as they walked down the hall to their daughters room.

"I am always right Neville, when are you going to learn that?" Neville was about to respond when a happy little voice distracted him.

"Good morning Mummy and Daddy." Ally said as her mother opened her bedroom door. " I colored you a picture." She flew at her parents with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Lets see." Neville took it from her, on the paper was a rather poorly drawn picture of a motorcycle.

" It is beautiful princes."

"And it flies!" She said as she pointed out parts of the picture.

"That is wonderful dear. Lets go eat breakfast now." Luna took her hand and started to lead her down the hallway when she suddenly stopped.

"What is it dear?" Luna asked as Ally put her small hand on her mothers stomach.

"Regie" Ally said with a smile as she pulled away from Luna and skipped down the hall.

"Neville?"

"I'll go floo Harry."

Shell Cottage

"AHHH! MUMMY! DADDY!"

Bill and Fluer shot up in bed at the sound of their daughter's scream. They both jumped out of bed and ran to Lunette's room.

"Princess! What's wrong?" Bill said as he cuddled his little girl, stroking her hair.

"I...I...had a..a...nightmare." She sobbed.

"Oh baby. It's okay. You're alright." Fluer soothed, rubbing Lunette's back.

"It was so scary!"

"It was just a dream princess. Why don't you tell us what it was about? Hmm? It will make you feel better."

"Well..." she sniffed. "I was in a yard and it was night time. There was a rustling and then a huge scary dog jumped out of some bushes. It attacked me and bit me. It hurt so much daddy" Lunette cried.

Fluer and Bill exchanged a look over Lunette's head. It was then that they heard the Floo ward go off. Bill transferred Lunette to Fluer's arms after whispering reassuringly and kissing her. He then left the room to answer the Floo call in the living room. It was Harry

"Morning Bill. Sorry for the early hour, but we found out about the kids and wanted to let you know as soon as possible."

"Mornin' Harry. It's fine. I would have called you later this morning anyway."

"Did something happen?"

"Sort of. Its just a thought. Lunette woke up screaming this morning. Turned out she had a nightmare. We believe it was of the time when Remus was turned."

"Ah. Yes I can see that being a nightmare. Yes I think you're right about Lunette being Remus. I just finished talking with Neville. Luna and he believe they have Sirius. Told me that Ally had drawn a picture of a flying motorcycle and then placed her hand on Luna's belly and said Regie. I know I have James. Aemilia told me I have my mother's eyes and then I heard her say she missed Lily while looking at pictures of Lily and James' wedding day."

?

"YOU! Dumbledore hissed as he stormed into the gate keepers office.

"Yes?"

"You have given James to his son!"

"The board thought that he would do well with Harry and Hermione as his parents."

"Do you know what that will do to him later on in life? All the therapy that he is going to have to go through? HE IS GOING TO HAVE A COMPLEX!"

A/N 2: Thanks to those who review. We give you virtual HP cookies and love you. If you haven't reviewed please do (BD begs of you, loverduck99 is constantly checking, and gets so excited when she gets one).


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Thank you to all that reviewed, sorry this has taken so long. The Army has been keeping me pretty busy.

Chapter 5

The Potter House

"I cant believe that my baby is going to Hogwarts!" Hermione cried as she clung to Harry.

"Now, Hermione. I think you are over reacting. She will be home in a few months." Harry tried to reassure his wife of twelve years.

"I know, but she is getting so old. Shes not a baby anymore." Hermione sniffled. "It seems like just yesterday she was born, then saying mummy for the first time! I want my baby back."

"Love, she will always be your baby, just your bigger baby." Harry said with a wince.

"That sounded terrible Harry. I suppose we better be going. We don't want Aemilia missing the train." Hermione pulled herself away from Harry and wiped away her remaining tears.

"Were is she anyway?" Harry asked, slightly afraid of what his oldest child could be doing.

"Mummy!"

"Found her." Harry muttered as there was a loud crash.

"You know what? Its time that she goes and broadens her education." Hermione said as she climbed the stairs to yell at her oldest troublemaker.

"That didn't take long." Harry chuckled.

Longbottom Manor

"I don't want to go Mum." Ally said as she hugged her mother.

"You will have so much fun and you will get to spend time with Aemilia and Lunette. I'm sure you will love your classes." Luna tried to comfort her daughter.

"But what will you and daddy do without me? You'll forget about me."

"We could never forget about you Ally, how could I ever forget about my princess?" Neville said as he ruffled her hair. "And I know your brothers will miss you too." Neville smiled softly at the girl, who looked just like her mother and had her fathers insecurities.

"Have fun, but don't get into trouble. We know how you can get when you and Aemilia are left alone." Luna said sternly as she pulled herself away from her daughter.

"Yes mum." Ally said sadly, her parents never let her have any fun.

"Good, now go and get your trunk. The train will be leaving soon." Neville and Luna watched their only daughter run up the stairs and smiled.

"Hogwarts wont know what hit it." Neville chuckled.

"Minerva is going to kill us."

Shell Cottage

"Now Lunette, make sure that you make friends. Don't spend all your time reading." Bill Weasley said as he loaded his daughter's trunk into the family car, an idea he stole from his father.

"Yes dad, you think I can get on a quidditch team?" She asked excited at the prospect.

"First years are not allowed to play, unless your Harry Potter that is." Bill chuckled, she certainly was a Weasley.

"Oh, well I guess I can wait... You think Uncle Harry could get me on a team! He can write to Professor McGonagall and..."

"Wait until your second year." Bill said as he silenced his daughter. "Focus on getting used to school, and making friends. That is more important than sports...for now."

"Fine." Lunette said with a sulking tone.

"Besides, if you got hurt your mother would go all Veela on me." Bill shuddered at the thought.

"Whats worse dad, half Veela, or quarter Veela and werewolf?"

"They are both bad dear."

"William Arthur Weasley!" An irate voice sounded from the house.

"Oh bugger."

10:40am Platform 9 ¾

"Alright you three, don't do anything stupid." Harry said as the three girls stood together, looking equally terrified.

"Harry, I am sure they will behave wonderfully. Wont you girls?" Hermione said as she narrowed her eyes at Amelia. The ring leader of their little group.

"Yes Mum." Aemilia mumbled, still mad about the yelling that her mother gave her for getting her little brothers head stuck in the wall.

"You don't have to worry about us Mrs. Potter. I will make sure that we stay out of trouble." Lunette smiled at her best friends mother. She has the Veela charm and her fathers people skills.

"Will you now? We will see about that." Bill said with a laugh. "Come on you three, you need to be on the train. You want to find a good compartment." Bill pulled his daughter into a tight hug, while the others did the same.

"Make sure you write!" Luna called to them after the had boarded the train and were hanging out of the window, waving goodbye. The adults just stood and watched as the train sped away.

?

"They have started school, the years seem to have flown by." Esmeralda sighed as they watched the scene below them.

"I still can not believe this happened." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "That they are back at Hogwarts, they are going to give Minerva a heart attack."

"She is a tough old bird." Esmeralda said with an eerie chuckle. "I remember that time, what was it 1952 when you two got drunk at the staff Christmas party and..."

"That is enough!" Dumbledore stood and fled the room.


End file.
